Robbery
by In-The-End-Lilium
Summary: First impressions are not always what you should go by.Naruto was fooled when he let a mysterious man inside. summary sucks. dont be fooled by the suckishness of the summary  .  this is yaoi in later chapters naruXsasu. plz REVIEW THX-XOXOXO ALEC
1. Chapter 1

"Yawn this is boreing." Naruto spoke in a lame tone. 'I hate being the cleaning guy. Why can't I just work here during the day I'm so sick of 'hey Naruto polish the floors bla bla bla' people make fun of me. I'm basically the cleaning lady." Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the window. He looked up to see a man with raven hair peering through the slightly fogged window. Naruto gave an uneasy shake and started towards the door cautiously opening it slightly. "Y-yes?" "Hi I'm really sorry to bug you but it's freezing out here and my car just broke down." 'Classic' Naruto thought to himself. 'Well he looks harmless I guess.' He questioned opening the door letting the man in.

The raven haired boy seemed innocent, looking deep into Naruto's eyes. The blonde felt a shiver run up his spine. The man was beautiful soaking wet and shivering. He shook the thought off and sat the boy down. "I'll be right back I'll get you my change of cloths. He smiled walking away. Leaving the boy in the chair alone.

Naruto leaned against the closed door. He could get fired for this. He took a deep breath thinking of how hot the boy is. He slid down the door trying to get a hold of himself. 'Cloths, right' he thought as he pushed himself off the brisk floor and went to his locker grabbing his cloths taking a deep breath before he walked out to the mysterious boy. He sauntered out of the room to see the black eyed boy shivering in the chair. He put a smile on and grabbed his hand. Yes he was going to take the chance to get as close to the guy as he could hot boy alone with him what else would you do?

He led onyx eyed boy into the other room so he was away from the open windows so he could change. He watched as the boy slowly pulled his shirt off not missing anything seeming how it was skin tight his body looked like it was sculpted by angels he was yearning just to slam him against the wall and take him for himself. A sly smile spread across his face, as he looked up the smile swept away. "Can you turn around please?" the boy said.

Naruto quickly whipped around. Getting caught off track and smacked into a wall. He heard a muffled laugh it was dark and sexy he looked up to see a half naked boy over him smiling with an extended hand gesturing to help him up. He grabbed his hand fully blushing and embarrassed by his stupidity. He was pulled into the man's arms as the boy put his warm hand over Naruto's head. "You okay? Dizzy at all? I mean you hit your head really hard." Naruto smiled "n-no I'm fine sorry" he pushed himself away from the boy. "You should finish changing." Naruto turned around to give the man some privacy. "What's your name?" He asked breaking the awkward silence. "It's Sasuke and yours?" "Naruto." he replied. "I'm done changing." Sasuke stated as he walked behind the blonde.

Naruto opened the door looking up to about twelve men standing there with guns. He froze not knowing what to do. His first thought was to protect Sasuke. He walked in front of the raven boy and stood his ground with a glare printed in his face. The men laughed at the blondes act of 'courage' he felt arms wrap around his waist and lips press against his neck. "Baka, there with me. You know for a cleaning lady your not that smart. Shouldn't your first thought be I shouldn't let this mysterious man in? Especially if it is a bank." Naruto shivered as he felt the lips on his neck spread into a smile. "Twisted fuck." he growled. "Now your In No position to be calling anybody anything now are you?" "I'll do as I please." he snarled. "hmph as will I. listen little boy I wouldn't be saying anything okay you will do exactly what I tell you to do got it?" As the angered boy finished his sentence Naruto felt something press against his back with a click. He shivered at the cold object on his back and nodded." good boy." Sasuke smirked and pushed him forward. "You seemed so nice." Naruto mumbled. "Never be fooled by a first impression." Sasuke replied with a grin.

thanks for reading. please review. keeps me motivated ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not proud of how boring this chapter is. But please stay with me. I had nothing to do for this one but the next one will be way better. I promise. I'm sorry

* * *

The streets were empty as Naruto watched the rain droplets splat on to the road while he kept lookout. He couldn't believe how stupid he acted. Letting a random person inside the bank. Everything was sinking in. who would randomly walk up to a bank not knowing if anybody was even in there. He mentally smacked himself and sighed.

He looked ahead in the road to see a slight gleam of light peering through the rain. "car." He spoke softly. Warning the people to hide. Its either he did that. Or died. All of them slowly went behind anything that they could to hide themselves. The car went passed the first window only to slow down. Revealing that it was a security car. Naruto went on with cleaning as he usually would when the security guard went to the door. Naruto walked up to the door opening it slightly when he felt a cold object up against his hip.

"hey." He spoke smoothly.

"Hey Naruto. Everything alright. I just came to check up on you. I have to get back home soon. Anniversary and all." The guard said happily. Naruto nodded his head. "Okay see yah. Congrats." He spoke softly as he closed the door regretting not showing any signs to hint what was going on. The car sped off leaving a trail of spatters from the wet road. Naruto exhaled as if he was holding his breath the whole time. Stepping away from the gun that was pressed against him.

"Nice one." Sasuke spoke in a low voice as everybody around went back to their jobs. Naruto went and sat in the chair in front of the window and lowered his head. Still ashamed. "Oh don't be sad. Its not like you will be seeing him ever again so at least you were nice for the last time." Sasuke informed. "What do you mean?" the blonde looked up at Sasuke in question.

"I mean that you are going to die later on. We can't keep you alive. You know what I look like and don't give me the whole 'oh I promise that I wont tell anybody blab la bla' because you would be the main suspect in this. Just think of it as me returning a favor. You help me rob a bank. And I help you with not being in jail for the rest of your life." He stated while walking in front of the blonde.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's hand which now lay on his thigh. Sasuke was leaned down on one knee in front of the blonde looking up at his lowered face. "What's wrong love?" Sasuke questioned seductively.

Naruto just shot a cold glare at the man and looked away. "Just… kill me now. Hurry you're fucking asses up get all the fucking money you want and fucking kill me!" Naruto was fed up with this. He was going to die anyway so why not make the attitude count. He pushed the raven haired boy away as hard as he could and walked to the janitors closed and slammed the door. Sliding down and burying his head in his hands.

"I don't want to die like this." He whispered to himself. Naruto looked around the room for something to block the door with. The only thing that there was, is the shelf that held all the cleaning products. He sighed. There was no way he would be able to move that. The closet was stuffy due to the fumes from the cleaning products and the small space made it cluttered. Naruto's claustrophobia was the last thing on his mind. He just wanted to get out.

"Naruto! You need to be out here on lookout! Now!" Sasuke bellowed from the other side of the door. The urgency in Sasuke's voice caused Naruto to flinch. "Okay one minute. I just need to… regain myself?" Naruto stated Sasuke made an annoyed sound. "Hurry your ass up!" he screamed.

Naruto got up and stepped onto one of the shelves of the stand to see if it was sturdy enough to hold him. He grabbed on to the edge of the shelf hoisting him up. Trying to make the least amount of sound that he could while he slid the square part of the roof aside for him to crawl into. He wondered if it would hold him up but by the feel of it. It was pretty hard to break. He reached his hands up and pulled as hard as he could lifting his weight into the roof. The door slammed open causing Naruto to slightly loose grip. Sliding down a bit but using all of his strength to pull himself up into the roof.

"What the fuck!" Sasuke screamed as he jumped up trying to reach for Naruto's foot but failed. Naruto crawled across the inner roof not knowing where he was going. "Use the silent guns and shoot at the roof!" Sasuke ordered. The others obeyed and shot up at the roof.

Naruto stopped moving unaware of where to go he completely froze when a bullet skid right passed his face. 'Shit' he thought to himself as he kept crawling dogging bullets by an inch. He completely blacked out when one skimmed his arm causing him to scream and fell through the roof smacking down onto the floor earning a grunt from the blonde. He pushed himself up against a wall and held on to his arm screaming in pain.

* * *

Wouldn't be surprised if you didn't like it. But again the next chapter will be better. Because I have a lot written down for it. This chapter was kind of a filler-like sorry again


End file.
